


Moral Violation

by Aurora_Antheia_Raine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Friendship, Minor Violence, Partnership, Romance, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Antheia_Raine/pseuds/Aurora_Antheia_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome's identity is threatened during an undercover operation, it is up to Sesshoumaru to step in and save his partner before it's too late, but when they are forced to act out their roles to an extent further than they imagined, they begin to realize that they just might be in over their heads and the once clear line between professional and forbidden has become drastically blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blurring The Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHatterTheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/gifts).



The patrons of Paper Moon were loud and the music even louder. Still, it could not drown out the sound of his own rapid heartbeat pounding and rushing through his ears as the woman straddling him continued to rhythmically grind her wet, slick heat against his hardened length.

He moaned - a low guttural sound that betrayed him, vocalizing the evidence of how much he desired her, wanted her, _needed_ her. His hands tightened its grip on her bare hips, intent on pushing her away before he lost control, but only ended up drawing her closer to his heated body. His fingers slipped, hooking beneath the thin strap of her panties as she moved above him. Gritting his teeth in restraint, he fought the urge to thrust his hips upwards to meet her halfway like how he desperately wanted to.

He had not come here for this, but he would be lying if he said he had never once fantasized about her in the years they had worked together. From the first moment they met, when Toga, Director of the CIA, introduced the rookie agent as his new partner, he had felt his cock stirring to life. She had felt desire too - of that he was certain, but any relations other than professional had been strictly prohibited.

It was unethical. Dangerous. Sinful. Forbidden.

But all things forbidden only made Sesshoumaru throb with further want and need. He had lost track of how many nights he had woken to a raging hard on caused by another erotic dream of her. _Always her_. And yet, they had managed to stay professional, fighting their mutual lust for each other. Until now.

Until he had been forced to step foot inside the gentlemen's club as a client where Kagome was working undercover as a server. He had been unable to hold back the groan when his eyes raked over her scantily clad form, holding a tray of food in one hand while coyly flirting and conversing with her male customers.

Sesshoumaru had never wanted to rip off a woman's lacy red bra and equally as revealing panties as he did at that moment. The stockings she wore, paired with the heels on her dainty feet, made her smooth legs appear long and endless. He wanted to run his fingers along her skin, wanted to hear her gasp in pleasure, wanted to feel those legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded himself into her. Instantly, he was rock hard and throbbing.

When she turned and their eyes met, her face gave no indication that she was surprised to find him there or that she even knew who he was. He needed to let her know that the operation was in jeopardy and that her identity might be compromised. He needed to get closer to her and at a gentlemen's club, it wouldn't be a difficult task to accomplish with the stack of cash in his wallet.

It wasn't long before Kagome approached him inside a private room, which wasn't really as private as he had imagined, shoved him into a seat and straddled him, angry fire burning in her eyes. Her anger fueled her harsh, quick movements as she rotated her hips, pressing her heated core into his throbbing cock, but it only continued to ignite the flames of lust that surrounded them, burned them.

His hands twitched against her hip, wanting to feel her silky hair sliding between his fingers, to draw her closer to him, to take her, devour her, pleasure her, _fuck_ her like she had never been fucked before. Her hands clutched at the fabric of his dress shirt, her soft breasts swaying so tantalizingly close to his face with each movement that if he wanted, he could simply lean forward and take those peaked, hardened nipples covered by a scrap of cloth into his eager mouth.

_Fuck._

The mental image of what he could do to her, of what he _wanted_ to do to her made his cock lurch and he released another groan. His pants were too tight and he itched to let his cock spring free from its confines but they could not take it that far. This was an act - a role they were forced to play in order to insure their identity and, at the same time, their safety.

Had this occurred under different circumstances, Sesshoumaru would not have hesitated to touch her, taste her, tease her until she begged him to take her. The intensity was almost overbearing. He had never been so hard for a woman before and if Kagome continued to rock against him, her breath hitching the way that it was, he feared that his release would be inevitable.

"W-Wait...," he suddenly rasped, needing a moment to reign himself back in.

She didn't.

Instead, her fingers slowly moved to the buttons on his shirt, running her hands teasingly over his chest and passed his necklace, before ripping his shirt open, sending buttons flying. Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat and his mouth went dry as she raked her nails down his chest, over his nipples, and teased along the edge of his pants.

She leaned into him, hands still stroking his bare flesh, and placed hot open-mouthed kisses upon his neck, trailing up to his ear with her tongue. She took his earlobe into her mouth and suckled, nibbling before releasing. He let out a strangled moan.

"You paid two grand for a private lap dance from a server when you could have paid a fraction of that for a stripper. Don't you think we'll be gaining some unwanted attention? Would you still like me to _wait_ and get us _both_ killed?" She hissed in his ear, cutting through the haze in his mind, but her voice was soft and breathy, laced with underlying fury and it turned him on even more.

Before he could respond, she ground herself into him roughly and mutual groans were wrenched from their parted lips. His entire body shuddered with pleasure and Kagome's core throbbed. She needed him to touch her, to ease the ache deep within her and she wanted to feel him - flesh against flesh with no barriers between them.

"The two bodyguards by the door," Kagome whispered, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear with each word. "Russian KGB agents gone rogue. The targets we've been looking for. To the left, Kirill Sokolov, and on the right, Mikhail Kozlov."

She pulled back suddenly and stared down at him, their eyes locked upon each other to silently communicate their mutual understanding of the situation they were in. Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply through clenched teeth when his gaze drifted to the sight of her soft lips gleaming from her ministrations on his body. He fought the urge to slam his lips forcefully over hers, but Kagome's restraints were not quite so strong.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she covered his lips with hers, running her tongue along his bottom lip as she continued to rock her body against him. The friction nearly drove him wild as he quickly dominated the kiss, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth to taste and savor her. His hands freely roamed her body - touching, teasing, caressing; slowly stroking her until she positively _burned_ for him.

Kagome tore her mouth away from his, panting for breath as he palmed her breast, reaching inside her bra to pinch and pull at her taunt nipple. She groaned as her back arched, the new angle of her body positioning her clit closer to his hard cock. She was close - _so_ close - and she tightened her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck as she lifted herself higher.

She wanted - no, _needed_ \- the release; just once to know what it would feel like to reach completion with Sesshoumaru. Kagome gasped soundlessly, head thrown back in pleasure as she rode him. Her movements became erratic, legs growing taunt and muscles flexing as she hung on the precipice of something mind-shattering. Her entire body hummed and tingled and with one final thrust of her hips over his straining cock, she tumbled over the edge, moaning her release with shaky breaths as her blunt nails dug into his shoulder blades.

The mild pain mixed with pleasure almost made Sesshoumaru spill his seed, but he held himself back with effort. He ripped his hands away from Kagome to clench them into tight fists, squeezing his eyes shut while gritting his teeth in restraint. He _wouldn't_ do this. Not here. Not with an audience.  

With a content but worn sigh, Kagome slumped forward to rest her head against his shoulder. Feeling the hardness still nestled in between her thighs, she slowly began to rotate her hips again. "Come for me, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "This doesn't end until you get your pleasure, so let go. Just _let it go_."

Her words, husky with the remnant of her desire, caused the last of his self control to completely slip away. A strangled groan escaped his lips as she straightened, increasing the speed and friction of her movements as she sought his release. She wanted to see and burn into her memory of the way he looked when he reached completion. There would never be another opportunity like this and Kagome would savor this moment. She would remember this always.

His eyes flickered open to meet her steady gaze and with locked eyes, Sesshoumaru began to thrust upwards into her heated core. His hands returned to its secure position upon her hips, taking in the sight of her gleaming eyes, rosy cheeks, and flushed skin.

He wondered if he would ever get another peaceful night's rest after knowing what she felt like, tasted like. After knowing how she looked when she climaxed and knowing the sounds she made in the throes of ecstasy. Would he ever be able to sleep again knowing what the heat between her thighs felt like nestled upon his throbbing cock?

Still sensitive after her recent release, Kagome let out a soft, breathy moan as she felt the tightening in her abdomen and the tingling in her core again. She panted, feeling a different type of pleasure in the way their bodies met in unison - taking pleasure in the realization of how perfectly in tune they were with each other.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru snarled as he exploded, his entire body growing rigid then shuddering from the aftermath.

Hearing her name cried out with such passion spurred her second release and Kagome voiced her pleasure in a scream, her legs quaking with its intensity. Only when she descended from her high did she realize their fatal error.

Staring at him with unreadable eyes, she stated flatly but softly. "My name is Airi..."

But the damage had been done and when they felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed firmly in the middle of both their backs, they realized that this just might be their very last mission.


	2. His Rescue Mission

_Six Hours Earlier_

"We have a problem."

Toga lifted his gaze to meet Sesshoumaru's piercing eyes as Sesshoumaru, in turn, stared at the Director expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate on his broad statement. The conference had been sudden and he was not certain what event had triggered Toga's weary face and cautious eyes but with such a bold declaration, Sesshoumaru was curious to find out. With a deep sigh, Toga pulled open the top drawer of his filing cabinet and dropped a thick manila folder on his desk, gesturing for Sesshoumaru to take it.

"Project Phoenix."

Sesshoumaru pushed himself away from the wall and retrieved the folder curiously, flipping it open to reveal the first page. His golden eyes scanned the documents quickly, immediately storing the information into his memory for future use. When he was done, he dropped the folder back onto the desk and crossed his arms.

"And?" Sesshoumaru questioned, not comprehending why the information would be relevant to him.

"We believe that Project Phoenix is led by two Russians named Kirill Sokolov and Mikhail Kozlov. Their mission is to create and experiment with the deadliest type of explosives known to man - explosives in liquid form. The chemical they were able to combine to create this deadly weapon allows for any item to be submerged in the explosive compound. When dry, the item shows no signs of tampering and the explosive ingredients can be activated by a wireless remote. The perpetrator does not need to be present or even nearby for the explosive to detonate. It is virtually undetectable except by high radiation UV light."

His eyes narrowed with impatience. "Yes, Director, I read the files. What does this project have to do with _my_ operation?"

Toga inhaled sharply, soothing his temples with the pads of his fingertips as he revealed the most important fact of all. "The lab is located at Paper Moon."

It took Sesshoumaru a split second to realize why that final detail was significant; why Toga was discussing Project Phoenix with him. His breath caught in his throat and his heart leapt as comprehension fully dawned upon him. He quickly considered the dangers of such a lethal weapon, the risks of uncovering such an operation, and just how far the Russians would go to protect their secret.

All at once, he knew. He understood what Toga was subtly trying to tell him.

"Kagome...," he whispered, eyes sliding shut in resignation.

Toga nodded, though Sesshoumaru did not see. "Yes, Kagome," he confirmed.

Sesshoumaru thought about his partner and wondered how safe she was at the moment. Was she aware that she was treading on dangerous grounds? Did she know that she was surrounded by explosives disguised as normal, everyday items? Had she been informed that her operation was no longer what they thought it was - a serious case of human trafficking?

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, fury blazing in gold as he leveled his gaze upon his Director. "Where?"

Toga furrowed his eyebrows in uncertainty at his question and when he didn't respond, Sesshoumaru snatched the file from the desk and shook it at him. " _Where_ did you get this intel? Have you pulled the plug on Kagome's mission? Does she even _know_ of her imminent danger?"

Sesshoumaru threw the file against the far wall in outrage, paper raining down to litter the ground. "Are you going to simply _sacrifice_ my partner?" He snarled, hands balling into a taunt fist.

"It was Kagome."

" _What_ was Kagome?"

Toga cleared his throat. "Kagome was the one that sent the intel."

He froze, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she _knew_ ; she knew _everything_. That meant she was safe... right? "Did she abort the mission?"

"No," Toga answered softly.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Is she going to?"

Toga sighed. "I am not certain, Sesshoumaru."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because we lost contact with her shortly after."

\- o0o -

_Two Hours Earlier_

"Don't try to stop me," Sesshoumaru snapped, slipping an arm into his jacket while simultaneously shuffling the paperwork scattered on his desk in a sore attempt at organizing it. "I'm going in."

"You don't know how dangerous it could be," Toga bluntly stated. "You're blindly diving in, Sesshoumaru. It could be fatal."

"I will _not_ leave my partner there," he hissed, whirling around to face his Director. "You asked me to wait and I have waited long enough. I will not sit here in safety while my partner is in danger. If she has been discovered, she _will_ be killed."

Toga crossed his arms and stared at Sesshoumaru, the corner of his lips quivering as he refrained the urge to smirk. "Since when have you been so concerned for your partner, Sesshoumaru? If I recall correctly, when I first partnered her with you three years ago, you felt snubbed. You were completely outraged at being saddled with a female partner."

"The day you placed her with me was the day she became _my_ responsibility." Sesshoumaru fixed his penetrating gaze on Toga's face as he spoke, silently demanding the order that Toga needed to issue, but even if he didn't, it would not stop Sesshoumaru from rescuing Kagome. "And I _always_ protect what is mine."

The Director gave him a hard look, arms crossed over his chest and mouth pursed in contemplation. Impatience coursed through him at Toga's lack of response. The longer it took for him to find Kagome, the longer Kagome will remain in danger. He _had_ to leave. Now.

Sesshoumaru shot him a glare as he brushed past him, pulling out his gun and spinning the chamber to check for bullets. Satisfied, he tucked it back into the holster clipped to his waist and walked out. He was halfway out the door before Toga called him back. Sesshoumaru turned in time to catch the object Toga had thrown at him.

Uncurling his hand, he stared at the item nestled in his palm, not comprehending why his Director had chosen to give him a necklace. Sesshoumaru lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed as he questioned Toga with his gaze.

"Project Phoenix is virtually undetectable except by high radiation UV light," Toga reminded him.

Picking up the necklace with a thumb and forefinger, Sesshoumaru examined it closely, noticing a faint round impression on the back of the circular pendant. He pushed it and a bright light illuminated their surroundings, immediately understanding the significance of the device and comprehending the words that Toga had not spoken. Sesshoumaru nodded in gratitude before slipping the chain over his head, the necklace acting as an accessory.

"Be safe, Sesshoumaru," Toga cautioned. "And bring Kagome safely back home."

He nodded again before slipping into the darkness of the night, silver hair gleaming beneath the full moon. Sesshoumaru tucked his gun inside the storage compartment of his motorcycle, knowing he would be patted down for concealed weapons at Paper Moon, before speeding away down the quiet streets.

_"I'm coming for you, Kagome. Wait for me."_


	3. Do Svidaniya

_Present_

"I knew there was something fishy about you...," Kirill Sokolov, the burly man standing behind Sesshoumaru, said in a thick Russian accent, pushing the barrel of his gun deeper into his back.

"And this girl," Mikhail Kozlov added, yanking Kagome's head back by her hair. She winced and Sesshoumaru wanted to lunge at the man in fury, but he didn't dare move lest they _both_ get killed. "Too quiet. Too careful."

Kagome's eyes quickly flitted to Sesshoumaru in silent communication, attempting to form a quick escape plan. They could not afford to lose this mission. They could not allow such a dangerous weapon to stay in the hands of rogue KGB agents. The havoc they would wreak upon not just the States, but the entire world, would be terrifying. She did not have to inform Sesshoumaru of that; he already knew what was at stake. His eyes hardened, dark and cold, and Kagome knew the plan had been set, regardless of their own wellbeing and safety. Regardless of how dangerous it was for them. The chances of them getting shot to death before they could even move were high, but for the minimal possibility of making it out alive, it was a risk they had to take.

Sokolov sneered, oblivious to their subtle exchange. "You think that we are stupid? That we did not see you sneaking around?" He laughed darkly. "But we saw. We knew that sooner or later, someone else from the CIA would come for you. So we wait... and then, we kill."

Kagome tensed, preparing to spring into action when the door behind them quickly swung open so hard, it slammed into the wall and bounced back. She flinched at the unexpected crash, feeling as though a bullet had just rippled through her even as the gun, previously pressed firmly into her back, had loosened in distraction. Cold sweat broke over her skin at the close call, feeling only mildly comforted to know that she had not been the only one startled.

She turned and focused on the woman half leaning against the doorframe. The woman released a shrill laugh as she staggered inside the room in her sky-high heels, oblivious to the thick tension permeating the air. "Oh my goodness! I thought... I... I thought this was the bathroom!" The heavy scent of alcohol clung to her as she chuckled hysterically, tripping and stumbling to the floor, taking in the scene splayed before her with hazy green eyes. "Hey... Are you... Oh my goodness! I've... I've _always_ wanted to do one of these fantasies!" In one swift movement, she lifted her low cut shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, baring the breasts spilling out the top of her bra to their eyes.

Kagome's eyes shifted over to Sesshoumaru with a deadpan expression, taken aback to see that his gaze, dark with desire, were focused on her and not on the woman fumbling with the clasp of her bra. His fingers subtly tapped against the side of her hips in rapid succession and the message had been decoded instantly. She flexed the muscles of her thigh, silently informing him of her understanding, but Sesshoumaru only tensed beneath her. His hooded eyes shot her a warning glare and a wave of lust washed over her.

Reeling the desire back in, Kagome darted her gaze between Kozlov and Sokolov, quickly surveying the situation and the likelihood of escape. She gave Sesshoumaru a firm nod and they immediately leapt into action, their precise movements perfectly in sync as Kagome propelled herself backwards, using the strength in her legs to push her body up off the chair, her back arching in a flawless curve as she boosted herself backwards and over Kozlov's shoulder, striking the back of his knee as she landed in a crouch.

He fell forward with a grunt just as Sesshoumaru ducked to the floor in one fluid motion, gripped the chair he had been sitting on by the leg and swinging it towards Kozlov. The chair connected to his broad shoulders, wood splintering, and Kozlov released a groan of pain as he dropped the gun to protectively hold his injured shoulder.  Before anyone could react, Sesshoumaru struck his leg out as he spun, performing a low roundhouse kick at Sokolov, knocking him to the ground. The gun flew from his hand, clattered to the floor, and skidded a few feet away into the corner of the room. 

Sesshoumaru headed towards the gun but Kozlov tackled him to the ground in a fit of rage, blood dripping down the side of his face from an open cut. Sesshoumaru braced himself with his palms as he met the unyielding floor - hard; struggling to gain the upper hand as soon as he landed. Punches were thrown and sounds of pain and exertion were heard as they wrestled on the ground. The earsplitting scream of fright emanating from the drunk and topless woman went unnoticed as a brutal struggle for survival broke out.

Kagome warily stood upright, lifting her arms defensively as she watched Sokolov climb back to his feet. Wiping the blood gathering at the corner of his mouth, he sneered while closing in on her, his eyes glancing along the length of her body in appreciation. She resisted the urge to shudder in disgust, choosing to focus on the situation at hand.

He was a tall, burly man - strong, from the looks of it. He had no more weapons as far as she could tell, which was a positive sign, but neither did she. During her training days, she had suffered through intense hand-to-hand combat classes and though it was not her favorite, she could do it well.

Her eyes narrowed as she examined the best angle to use for maximum effect, mindful of the heels still on her feet. Sokolov swung a sudden fist at her face and Kagome ducked, the whoosh of wind ringing in her ears as she barely dodged the punch. She retaliated with two quick jabs at his abdomen before pulling back. She could not afford to become careless. Sokolov was known for underhanded tactics, and she knew he would torture her before killing her if given the opportunity. Kagome was only faintly aware of the other woman scrambling away as quickly as she could on hands and knees.

Sokolov struck at her again and Kagome gripped his arm, using it as leverage as she swung her body, striking at him with her leg. He staggered backwards and she advanced on him, throwing her arm out for another punch. Defensively blocking her attack with one hand, Sokolov backhanded her with the other and Kagome fell to the floor with a gasp of pain. She sat up, scrambling to stand before he had an opportunity to strike her while she was down, but she was too slow.

Sokolov kicked her in the abdomen with his thick boots and an explosion of pain swept through her. Kagome grunted, curling into herself as she held her stomach protectively. Wrapping his hand around her upper arm hard enough to bruise, he hauled her to her feet and threw her against the wall. Kagome landed on the side table, the decorative items on top scattering to the floor, breaking into pieces. Sokolov stalked towards her and Kagome swung her legs high, aiming for his face. The hit connected and Sokolov groaned while she pushed him away with the combined strength of her legs.

He stumbled backwards and Kagome leapt off the table, throwing in punches whenever and wherever she could. Sweat trickled down her skin and she panted for breath, adrenaline rushing through her veins. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshoumaru and her attention diverted. She threw a quick glance in his direction in time to see him elbowing Kozlov in the back, his exposed chest glimmering with his exertion beneath the light. Kozlov knocked Sesshoumaru's feet out from under him as he went down and Sesshoumaru fell on his back, silver hair splayed out beneath him.

In her moment of distraction, Sokolov blocked her weak attack and retaliated, his blow strong and hard. Kagome fell back against the wall, and he gripped her throat in his hand, squeezing tightly as he lifted her off her feet. She gasped for breath, nails clawing at his hand fervently in panic, legs dangling in mid-air. The suffocation had stars dancing before her eyes and her eyesight began to dim and darken. Her hands slackened its hold on Sokolov's tight hand and just as she was about to slip unconscious, she heard a loud shot echoing in the room.

Kagome smelled the gun powder residue and felt the hold upon her throat fall away as she slumped to the ground, her entire body going limp. She heard the thud of a still body falling to the ground but the situation hadn't registered in her mind yet. All she cared about at the moment was filling her lungs with oxygen. She gasped loudly, inhaling as deeply as she could, her hands flying to her throat as she dry coughed. She slowly looked from the unmoving figure of Sokolov in front of her, to Kozlov lying spread eagle a few feet away, and finally to Sesshoumaru.

His mouth was pressed into a thin line, the deadly gun in his hand still firmly poised over Sokolov's dead body. His golden eyes flashed and his chest moved evenly with his breathing.

"Sesshoumaru...," Kagome whispered, her voice hoarse.

Her voice broke him out of his spell and Sesshoumaru lowered the gun, taking in the sight of the blood pooling beneath Sokolov. He cleared his throat, tucking the weapon into the waistband of his pants before holding his hand out to Kagome. Without hesitation, she reached for his hand, and he pulled Kagome to her feet. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as she looked at Kozlov again.

"Did you...?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he stripped off his shirt, handing it to Kagome before speaking. He turned away, respecting her privacy by not ogling, despite having touched her so thoroughly before. "Unconscious. We need information, Kagome. I don't believe this is the only place they are conducting Project Phoenix experiments."

She nodded as she quickly threw on Sesshoumaru's shirt, still warm with a tinge of his masculine scent. Kagome pulled it closed and buttoned what she could, cheeks flushing as she recalled the way she had sent the buttons flying in her haste to touch his flesh. "Let's head down to the lab first. I'm almost certain their henchmen heard the shot and are probably clearing out the lab as we speak."

Sesshoumaru turned towards her and felt his breath catching in his throat. The way she looked in his shirt, hair wild from their struggle and long bare legs emphasized by those heels, made him throb for her again. Kagome stared at him with a raised eyebrow as she pulled her hair out from inside the shirt. "What?"

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru murmured, before walking out the door, Kagome following closely behind him. "Which way to the lab?"

Before she could respond, she heard the rapid footsteps of someone running. Immediately preparing for an ambush, Kagome and Sesshoumaru cautiously waited for them to make an appearance. The first man appeared around the corner and they sprung into action, quickly taking him out. More followed behind the first with weapons ready and drawn. Kagome spun and kicked a nearby man, immediately turning around to strike another in the chest with a taunt fist as Sesshoumaru brutally drove his knee into another's face.

They continued down the dim hallway, the old light bulbs flickering, dousing them in darkness for seconds at a time. Sesshoumaru was on high alert as he took the lead, his hand hovering near the gun. Kagome walked back to back with him, guarding the rear in case someone snuck up behind them. Her heels clacked and echoed and she winced, not wanting her shoes to give up their position. She moved slower, trying to tread gently to soften the sound her shoes were making.

A shadow passed by them and Kagome froze, reaching behind her to grip Sesshoumaru's arm in warning. He paused mid-step, slowly retrieving his gun and taking the safety off with a soft click. The man stepped out from behind a closed door, finally revealing himself to them. He was tall and stocky with muscular arms baring multiple tattoos. The sleeveless shirt he wore clung to his body, displaying every dip and curve of his heavily muscled abdomen.

Sesshoumaru swiveled around on the tip of his toes and fired his gun with confidence. The man dodged the bullet and pulled out his own weapon, shooting off a full round as they scrambled for cover. The clicking of the gun chamber being refilled echoed down the otherwise empty hallway. Kagome, crouched behind a box, contemplated leaving her shoes behind in order to remain hidden, but the thought had barely registered before they were plunged into complete darkness as the man shot at the light bulbs, shards of glass raining down upon them.

Kagome covered her head protectively and when it fell silent again, she shook the shards out from her hair and glanced at Sesshoumaru hidden behind a table across the hall. His eyes flashed, even in the dark, and Kagome needed a way to reach him without revealing their position. Her shoes would make unnecessary noise, but she could no longer walk barefoot. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation when she heard the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching, the echoes of crushed shards surrounding them.

The man paused just before reaching her, and Kagome impulsively dashed out of her hidden location, leaping into the air for a high roundhouse kick. Mere inches from impact, the man grasped her ankle with both hands and twisted, her entire body following the direction of her ankle in mid-air, before sending her crashing into the wall. Glass crunched beneath her body, cutting into her skin as she winced, struggling to stand. The metallic scent of her blood filled her senses as the man aimed his gun at her head. Kagome blindly reached for a handful of shards and threw it at him, not certain it had done any damage.

Suddenly, a single shot rang out and Kagome flinched, expecting to feel the pain of a bullet tearing through her body, but there was nothing and briefly, she wondered if the pain had been so intense, she had gone numb. But then, the trigger was pulled again and again and again - the gunshot echoing loudly, ringing in her ears.

Brushing glass shards aside with her fingertips, Kagome placed her palm flat against the floor to boost herself up, startled when a thick substance coated the edge of her fingers. Lifting her hand close to her face, the scent of copper hit her and she knew. Sesshoumaru had shot the man so many times, his life force was spilling across the floor in heavy spurts.

"That's twice in one day I've had to save you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru commented dryly. "You're slipping."

"Don't forget the three times _I've_ had to save _your_ life," Kagome responded smugly. "Trust me. You'll _know_ when I'm slipping."

Kagome bent down and pried the gun away from the dead man's tight grip before nodding, a silent command for them to proceed. Still on guard, they continued trekking down the hall, going through the door on the far right before turning and weaving through a maze. Finally, they came to a stop before a heavy metal door marked "Authorized Personnel Only".

"Ready?" Kagome asked him, tightening her hold on her gun.

"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru responded, cocking his own gun as he cast her a worried glance. She was caked in dried blood, some of which were her own. Sesshoumaru, himself, wasn't faring much better but he knew Kagome took the brunt of most of the damage.

She nodded. "We've been through worse before. Haven't we?"

"Indeed."

Inhaling sharply, Kagome kicked the door open and they barged in on high alert, ready to aim and shoot should the situation call for it. The laboratory was empty and they were immersed in a thick scent of something quite foul. The lights were off save for a large glowing batch of neon green liquid automatically rotating on a piece of machinery in the center of the room. A large, equipment sized caliper was strapped to the machinery, measuring the distance and angle of the rotation for precise calculations. Kagome crinkled her nose.

" _God_ , why does it smell like brie cheese in here?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, choosing to step closer to the thick, bubbling liquid. He knew what it was, knew what it was capable of, but the existence of such powerful explosives was shocking. The revelation that mankind was powerful enough, intelligent enough, to create something like Project Phoenix was frightening.

They moved slowly, absorbing as much details of the lab as they could. There were small test tubes filled with the same chemical liquid and many more being stored in a refrigerator. Several objects were strewn about; items that had no place being kept in a lab - if Sesshoumaru hadn't known what they were being used for. Remembering the necklace, Sesshoumaru shone the beam of light across the counter, unsurprised to find that most of those objects had a thick coating of the explosive.

"This... this is insanity," Kagome whispered, horrified yet awed as she lifted a glowing test tube to take a closer look.

They heard a shuffle behind them and they whirled around to find Kozlov leaning heavily against the doorframe, a small remote held tightly in his trembling hand. He was saying something under his breath, his words barely audible though Kagome could tell it was in Russian. She tried to decipher his words, but Sesshoumaru's attention was focused on the object in his hand.

Suddenly, Kozlov lifted his dark gaze, looking Kagome right in the eye. "Do Svidaniya," he whispered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He knew what that meant. _Goodbye._

Kozlov pushed the button on the remote just as Sesshoumaru dove for Kagome, slamming her to the ground. He wrapped her protectively in his arms, curling himself around her completely as they skidded across the linoleum floor. The strong blast of the explosion shook the entire building and Sesshoumaru could feel the burning heat sizzling behind him. The stench of burnt hair tingled his nostrils but his main priority was the woman in his arms. He closed his eyes and held her tighter as another explosion went off.

With the laboratory in flames and smoke filling the air, Kagome lifted her head from within Sesshoumaru's embrace and saw Kozlov still standing by the door. He was expressionless. Emotionless. A surge of adrenaline and blatant hatred rushed through her. This was the man who had nearly cost her, her life. This was the man who had nearly cost Sesshoumaru his life. He was partially responsible for what would have been an act of terrorism with Project Phoenix in the future.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome lifted her gun and aimed. Looking straight into his hollow eyes, she pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in the center of his head and watched as he crumbled, lifelessly, to the floor.

The gun clattered to the floor as she loosened her hold. Coiling her arm back protectively, she leaned into Sesshoumaru, knowing he would keep her safe and pressed a vial into his palm before falling unconscious.


	4. No Longer Holding Back

_One Hour Later_

The siren of the ambulance slowly faded into the distance as Kagome was taken away for observations. The injuries inflicted upon her didn't appear serious; her skin marred only by the cuts that came from the glass shards, the scrapes that appeared after sliding across the floor, and the faint bruising inflicted by Sokolov and his men, but both Sesshoumaru and Toga wanted assurance that Kagome was fine.

When the ambulance rounded the corner and disappeared from Sesshoumaru's line of vision, he sighed, wrapped the blanket tighter around his bare chest and shoulders, and turned towards Toga. "How did you...?"

His Director released a low chuckle. "You didn't really think I'd let two of my best agents fend for themselves, did you?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him, a newfound respect bursting in his chest for his boss. If Toga hadn't arrived with his team when he did, it was entirely probable that he and Kagome would have either died from the blaze or from smoke inhalation.

"Are you certain you don't need to be examined?" Toga asked, scrutinizing him with wary eyes.

"I am," Sesshoumaru replied with a brief nod. He rolled the cylinder object in his hand in contemplation before holding it out for Toga to take. "As far as we know - the last of Project Phoenix."

He sighed as he took the vial from Sesshoumaru, holding it up under the moonlight. "All this trouble. All the sacrifices. For this?"

"Something this powerful was not meant to belong in the world," Sesshoumaru murmured.

He looked up at the dark sky, twinkling with stars and inhaled. Toga's faint mumbling into his phone as he continued to examine the contents within the vial went unnoticed as Sesshoumaru gunned the engine of his motorcycle and drove off into the night, the edges of the blanket flapping in the wind behind him.

\- o0o -

_Three Hours Later_

Kagome stifled a yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she pulled her front door open to reveal Sesshoumaru leaning against the door frame, hands tucked within his pockets. With a hand still on the doorknob, she looked at him with a quirked brow, surprised at his shorn hair but realizing it must have been the result of the explosion and fire. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

Silently, he walked into her apartment, brushing against her soft frame as he closed in on her, too close for comfort. Kagome stepped back, but Sesshoumaru only continued to descend upon her, shutting the door behind him as he cornered Kagome against the wall. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat, but she did not speak.

His eyes were dark and haunting as he drank in the sight of her in a thin silk robe - savoring every emphasized dip and curve of her nude body beneath the semi-transparent material. She used to know what he was thinking by the look in his golden eyes, but tonight, Kagome had no clue. Tonight, the emotion swirling within was unfamiliar, unreadable, and so unlike the Sesshoumaru she knew. So unlike the Sesshoumaru from earlier tonight. Their eyes locked and held as Sesshoumaru caged her in with his arms, pressing his palms flat against her wall.

He was inhaling sharply, his gaze piercing, and Kagome feared that something was wrong with him. Had something happened? With slow precision, Sesshoumaru lifted one hand away from the wall and ran the pad of his middle finger down the side of her face in a gentle caress, trailing down to her faintly bruised neck and collarbone before lightly tugging on a tendril of loose, raven hair.

"Sesshoumaru?" She breathed, her sapphire orbs portraying her confusion. Her desire. Heat gathered in her lower region at the close proximity and she could not forget the way he felt, pressed so intimately against her. She could not forget the passion upon his face and the way her body responded to him.

He swallowed hard before pulling her forward into his embrace, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and relishing in her warmth. "I just want to make certain that you are real...," he murmured, running his fingers through her silky locks.

"I am very real," Kagome replied gently, closing her eyes to fully submerge herself in his masculine scent - a powerful, musky fragrance.

He sighed, the sound barely audible. "I almost lost you tonight." His arms tightened around her and Kagome buried her face into the collar of his shirt, feeling safer than she had ever felt before.

"... But you didn't," She responded softly, her words slightly muffled.

Kagome had been on countless missions and undercover operations, but never had it terrified her as much as this one had. Never had she felt overwhelmed with fear, not for herself, but for her partner; for Sesshoumaru, and a part of her knew that Sesshoumaru had felt the same. There were always risks involved with being a field CIA agent, but never had they faced death as closely as they had earlier tonight. Never had they ever had to consider losing each other to an operation. It was a dose of reality, a reminder to cherish every moment before it was too late.

"I couldn't sleep," Sesshoumaru admitted into her hair. "I've done nothing but think about you after you were taken away in that ambulance. What if..."

He paused, voice catching in his throat. Kagome didn't speak, didn't interrupt him. She knew that if she did, Sesshoumaru would never gather the courage to speak what was in his heart again. He was the type of man who did not do well with heartfelt conversation. Emotions were foreign to him. All he knew was the secrets buried deep in his heart, the coldness and strength that came with his career, and the ruthless ways in which he needed to use others to obtain what he wanted, what he needed. He was grateful for her silence as he compiled his thoughts and he cleared his throat to continue.

"I fought myself for years. I restrained myself from you, knowing it was unethical to pursue anything other than a professional relationship. I thought it was for the best, but after tonight, I realized something," Sesshoumaru pulled back to look at her, framing her face with his large hands. "After nearly losing you, I realized I would regret not giving us a chance to take our relationship a step further. We are compatible. We understand the sacrifices and the risks attached to our chosen profession. There is no need to fabricate a false life in order to protect the ones we care for."

Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips, staring at Sesshoumaru with unbelieving eyes. "What... What are you saying, Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm saying that I am no longer going to ignore our mutual attraction to each other. I'm not giving up on you. Not anymore."

And before Kagome could respond, Sesshoumaru covered her lips with his own in a searing, spine tingling kiss. A low moan escaped her as she opened her mouth, their tongues exploring each other slowly for the first time. He pushed her against the wall with his hard body, their frames melding together as he deepened the kiss. Sesshoumaru couldn't resist running his hands down her body and Kagome felt the first stir of the same burning need that had been left unfulfilled at Paper Moon.

Sensing her need to breath, Sesshoumaru moved his lips over her cheek, down her temple, and towards her collarbone. She sighed contently, threading her fingers through his silver locks as she arched into him.

"Sesshoumaru...," she whispered, closing her eyes at the onslaught of desire coursing through her veins.

His hands reached for the knot at her waist, fumbling for a moment before pulling it free. Her robe fell open with a soft swish, his knuckles brushing against the soft skin of her abdomen, also lightly bruised. His fingers skimmed upwards, teasing along the underside of her bare breasts before passing over her peaked nipples. Kagome gasped, clutching at his broad shoulders with both hands.

Sesshoumaru pushed the robe off her shoulders, the fabric bunched at the crook of her elbows as she ran her hands down the length of his chiseled chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glittered with lust and desire. The sight made his hardened cock lurch in the tight confines of his jeans. Peering at her with hooded eyes, he slowly leaned down, maintaining eye contact, and took a pebbled nipple into his hot mouth.

Their eyes simultaneously fluttered closed as he suckled, running his tongue over the tip and scraping his teeth against the sensitized flesh while his hand pinched and pulled on the other hardened peak. Kagome mewled, head tossed back in pleasure as her nails scraped down the exposed flesh beneath his parted shirt. He wedged a knee between her naked thighs, slick with her fluid, pushing against her engorged clit and a strangled cry escaped past her parted lips.

Sesshoumaru groaned when he realized how wet she was, her fluids soaking through the thick material of his pants. He pulled back slightly to lift her body up, pressing her harder against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kagome bucked against him, grinding her heat against his thigh as he sucked the previously neglected breast into his mouth. He swirled his tongue teasingly around her nipple as his hand traveled to the sensitive bundle of nerves drenched with her desire.

He languidly stroked her with a long finger, his touch light and feathery. Teasing her. Kagome released a guttural moan, the muscles in her thighs clenching around him. Suddenly, he pressed against her clit - hard, and she threw her head back, panting with her lips parted. Quickly pulling her robe down past her arms and tossing it to the side, Kagome rotated her hips against his fingers, pleasurable tingles shooting down her spine.

With a growl, Sesshoumaru pulled her away from the wall and laid her on top of the kitchen counter. Kagome hissed, the granite counter cold beneath her heated body. He stepped back, admiring the way she looked bare and splayed out before him. Her womanly folds glistened, her breasts were heaving, and her fingers clenched the sides of the counter so tightly her knuckles were white. His eyes roamed her arms, noticing the faint but fresh cuts marring her otherwise perfect skin and made a mental note to not grasp her too hard.

He moved forward like a predator stalking his prey and placed a tender kiss over her slick folds. Kagome bucked at the sensation and Sesshoumaru held her down. He parted her folds and lapped at her sweet fluid with his rough tongue, circling her swollen clit. Kagome ran her fingers through his short hair, pulling and tugging on the silver strands as she gasped at his ministrations. He gripped her hips with both hands, flicking his appendage over her core. Fast and hard. Then soft and slow. Kagome bit into the flesh of her hand to stifle her loud cries, shaking her head back and forth in pure agony.

Her chest was heaving and her face felt hot and flushed. Her legs spasmed, moving to wrap themselves around his head to keep him in place. Her back arched as she chanted his name, her entire body writhing and quaking in need. His tongue continued to probe her swollen clit as he suddenly pumped two fingers deep inside her.

Kagome released a hoarse scream as her hips rose off the counter.  Sesshoumaru plunged his fingers vigorously into her slick core, bracing himself on the counter with one hand as he brought her to the brink of completion with the other. Her hand gripped his forearm tightly, her nails digging into his flesh but it only made Sesshoumaru thrust faster and deeper.

He lifted his head to look at Kagome; his lips gleaming with her essence while her body was coated in a light sheen of sweat, her face was hot and rosy, and her breasts rose and fell rapidly in sync with her panting breath. He pressed his thumb against her clit - hard and circled the bundle of nerves in quick rotating movements. A strangled cry wretched itself from her throat, the sound of her pulse ringing in her ears and drowning out all else. Her legs shook and her muscles clenched as the intensity continued to build.

Kagome whispered his name. Moaned. Cried. Screamed. She whipped her head back and forth, pleasure tingling through every aspect of her body. Never had she felt so hot, so wanton, as she did at this moment. Never had a man made her feel like this before, except Sesshoumaru. From the first time they met, she had known he would be the one to completely unravel her.

The ecstasy was endless and his name continued to fall from her lips. Sweat dotted along Sesshoumaru's forehead, hair matted to the back of his neck as he strained to reel in his own release. He wanted to thoroughly please her, tease her, pleasure her. He wanted to love her body the entire night. He gritted his teeth, refusing to reach completion without being surrounded by her hot, tight sheath. Sesshoumaru had more restraint than that. He gave her a particularly hard thrust, pushing his thumb roughly against her clit and Kagome screamed, her back arching, as she hit her first release.

He continued to stroke her, prolonging her climax as she shuddered and panted and trembled. She fell back onto the counter limply, brushing her matted hair off her forehead as she sighed contently, her body humming in satisfaction. Sesshoumaru; however, was not finished with her quite yet. He stepped back and pulled his belt off, tossing it carelessly to the floor before unzipping his pants and pushing it down to pool around his ankles.

Kicking it off, Sesshoumaru's boxers soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor; his cock, thick and hard and ready, finally springing free from its uncomfortable confines. Kagome's eyes widened as she took in his large, rigid cock, the head slick with his fluid. Raising herself up by her elbows, she subconsciously licked her lips and Sesshoumaru groaned.

She slipped off the counter and dropped to her knees, instantly taking Sesshoumaru into her hands, stroking and squeezing. He hissed, sucking in a deep breath as he thrust into her hand. Without warning, Kagome's mouth wrapped around the head of his member and sucked. She took him inch by inch into her mouth slowly and Sesshoumaru moaned, gripping fistfuls of her hair in his hands.

He resisted the urge to thrust into her warm, inviting mouth but the way her tongue ran along his cock had him struggling to remember how to breathe. The pleasure was intense and Kagome's mouth was molten hot as it wrapped around his throbbing member. Then, the head of his erection hit the back of her throat and Sesshoumaru's eyes slid shut with the most mind shattering rapture he had ever experienced. He groaned, unable to restrain himself as he thrust into her mouth.

But Kagome took all of him, gripping the cheeks of his ass with the palm of her hands to keep him close to her. She suckled and licked and teased until Sesshoumaru thought he would explode. Her tongue ran along the slit where drops of his fluid ran down his length, tasting him fully. A hand slowly trailed to his hips, moved down to his thigh, and traveled back up to grip at the sacks beneath his straining cock. Kagome squeezed it in her palm and Sesshoumaru flinched at the expected sensation. He gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to spill his seed, but he could feel the onslaught of his inevitable release.

With a snarl, Sesshoumaru pulled his cock out of her mouth entirely, trying to control his erratic breathing while forcefully holding in his release. His hands trembled as he pulled Kagome to her feet, roughly turned her around and pushing her against the refrigerator.

Kagome gasped, the cold surface making her pert nipples harden further as her breasts pressed against it. Sesshoumaru spread her legs wider, settling himself comfortably in between her cheeks. He coated himself with her essence and in one movement, roughly slid his cock inside her to the hilt. A loud scream tore from her throat at how he filled her so completely, so deeply. Her hand gripped onto the handle of the refrigerator as Sesshoumaru withdrew and slammed back into her so hard she rose up off her feet.

She gave a strangled gasp, loving how dominating Sesshoumaru was. He was a rugged man and Kagome would not have him any other way. His roughness was one of the many aspects she loved about him. Gripping her hips, Sesshoumaru began to thrust and pound into her, grunting with a mix of exertion and pleasure. Kagome sheathed him so tightly, squeezing him in her slick, wet heat so hard he thought he would explode.

He gripped one of her thighs and lifted her leg higher, trailing his hand down her smooth skin until he held her firmly by the ankle. Her wet core fully exposed to his hungry eyes, Sesshoumaru plunged into her eagerly, the new angle providing better access for his throbbing, aching cock. A loud wail of pleasure escaped Kagome's lips as each stroke of Sesshoumaru's rock hard member brushed against her swollen, sensitive clit.

Kagome gasped and panted soundlessly with each smooth, delicious stroke. The friction was too much for her to bear; each touch and each movement sent another tingle down to her aching core as Sesshoumaru pounded into her relentlessly. She reached behind her, grasping his shoulders as he stroked his rigid length into her dripping core.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru released her ankle and Kagome kept her leg in place through sheer effort. He pushed his cock into her, feeling his release drawing near as his hand snaked its way to her soaked clit. He pressed against it roughly, circling the little bundle of nerves in rhythm to his hard, deep strokes. She tilted her head back, mouth parted in a silent scream. He growled as Kagome began to chant and murmur his name in broken sobs, begging for release, for completion.

Sesshoumaru sped up, driving his stiff length into her even quicker, even deeper, even rougher. Each push and pull of his cock filled her deeper than the last and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh only fueled Sesshoumaru to continue pounding into her. Never had he felt so out of control; so wild and free; so without restraint. He could give the best he has and Kagome could handle it all, only to sob and beg for more. He jerked his hips frantically into her, his fingers still playing with her clit.

Kagome arched her back, sobbing his name as loud as she could, tears streaming down her face with the intensity of her pleasure. There were no words to describe what Sesshoumaru was doing to her. She only knew she loved every moment of it. Knew that she would crave it, beg for it, dream of it. He fucked her like no tomorrow, like a starving man looking at food for the first time. She pushed her ass back in rhythm to his thrusts, increasing the friction even more.

Sesshoumaru palmed her breast, tweaking and twisting a hard nipple. Combined with his eager thrusts and his fingers still stroking her drenched, swollen clit, Kagome felt the coil sprung tightly in her belly about to snap. Her entire body shook and quivered, the walls of her pussy squeezing his throbbing cock. He brushed a light kiss on her shoulder blade, impaling her, plunging into her as they sought their release.

"S-S-Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed as she finally fell over the edge, her release so intense stars danced before  her eyes. Her body stiffened then fell limp with euphoria, struggling to remain standing as Sesshoumaru continued to thrust into her. With a low growl, he slammed his cock as deep as it would go and tensed, his seed spilling forth in strong spurts. He gasped, never having experienced pleasure this intense, before slumping forward to rest his body against Kagome's.

Both were silent save for their heavy breathing as they tried to get their heart rate back to normal. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled his cock out and stepped back, reaching his arms out to steady Kagome who was still feeling weak from the intensity of her climax. She fell against him and he lifted her bridal style before heading towards her bedroom, intent on the second round.

He tossed her onto the bed as soon as he walked in, a predatorily gleam in his eyes as he stalked towards her, cock already rock hard and ready for her.

\- o0o -

_Morning After_

The bright sunlight streaming through the window roused Kagome from a fitful sleep. Blocking the sun with her hand, she turned and stared with squinting eyes at the man sleeping beside her. Sesshoumaru looked peaceful in his sleep and she did not wish to disturb him; however, there was much they needed to discuss.

She sighed as she sat up, wrapping the blanket securely around her chest as she stretched, not feeling as sore as she imagined she would feel. After an intense night of lovemaking, Kagome had thought she'd be too sore to move, especially with how rough they both liked it. Surprisingly, even the injuries she had sustained during the operation were not bothering her as much as she thought they would.

When Sesshoumaru's hand moved to squeeze her thigh in reassurance, Kagome jumped - not having realized that he had woken up. She looked at him with uncertainty and Sesshoumaru moved to sit up comfortably on the bed. He was silent as his eyes roved her face, looking for any signs of regret. There were none, but he could tell Kagome was still feeling insecure.

"What happens now?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before speaking. "I assume the Director may have some issues with our latest personal development, but I refuse to allow our careers to affect and dictate us. We may have violated morals and protocol, but this was unavoidable. I will not give up on you."

Kagome smiled and settled back into bed, dragging Sesshoumaru back down into the covers with her. After the mission from the night before, they deserved a break.


End file.
